bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cornelius Johnson
Cornelius Johnson is a character in Bully, and is a member of the Nerds at Bullworth Academy. He was voiced by Chaz Stevens. Character Description Cornelius is a skinny black nerd, who wears glasses and the same green Astronomy sweat vest as the rest of the nerds do. In the wintertime he adds a green puffball hat with yellow stripes and big black snow boots. He wears a watch, and brown school slacks which are pulled up too high. His hair is black and shaved on back and sides, with a quiff, and he has light brown eyes. His name was mistakenly stated to be Cornelius Thomas on the Bully Soundboard. His last name is heard in the game from an announcement over the PA system. Characteristics Cornelius is very academically oriented, even by Nerd standards, with Math being his favorite subject. He spends most of his time in the library reading, especially math textbooks, and wishes to be locked in an ivory tower filled with math books. He also has an interest in taxonomy. He has a 4.0 GPA. He complains about the abuse he gets from bullies, mentioning being pushed into a puddle by Russell and being given a wedgie by Ethan. One of the reasons he likes the library is that the Bullies don't go there. Outside of academia, Cornelius can be seen playing Grottos and Gremlins with the other Nerds. He also participates in the drama club, where he supposedly played an "amazing" Juliet in a school production of Romeo and Juliet. He is not athletically inclined at all, as Miss Danvers announces over the PA system that his physical aptitude test received the worst score in the history of the Academy. Cornelius is bisexual and will kiss Jimmy, however, he also has an unrequited longing for Mandy and is gleeful when she so much as looks in his direction. He believes he is growing a mustache. Role in game During the mission Wrong Part of Town, the Greasers go looking for Algie and Chad, both of whom were being used by Lola (Algie for his smarts, Chad for his cash), Earnest tells Jimmy that Cornelius might know where he is. Jimmy finds him outside of the Boys' Dorm, being hassled by the Greasers (and egged on by Gary). Cornelius lies about Algie's location, and most of the Greasers take off, though leaving Norton and Vance to deal with Cornelius. After Jimmy defeats them, Cornelius tells him that Algie's in New Coventry. After saving Algie, Cornelius and Earnest thank Jimmy for his help. He then appears in Stronghold Assault where he is talking to Fatty when Jimmy asks about Earnest's whereabouts. He then makes a brief appearance in Defender of the Castle when he tells Jimmy to get lost. Cornelius is also one of the Nerds Jimmy goes to see in the mission The Big Game. He repograms the scoreboard to read 'Jocks play with their balls.' He makes his final brief appearance in Rats in the Library where he screams and runs out of the Library. de:Cornelius Johnson Johnson, Cornelius Johnson, Cornelius Johnson, Cornelius Johnson, Cornelius Johnson, Cornelius